Various learning difficulties have been encountered by students and learners through the years which have impeded the learning capabilities of persons in a disproportionate manner to the complexity of the subject matter. One of the most vexing types of learning difficulties which have been encountered is the types of learning difficulties generally described as dyslexia. Dyslexics often see symbols such as printed letters or the like in an unnatural orientation or relationship to other symbols. Practitioners in the art have endeavored these difficulties with limited success.